Opposites Attract
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: The WHOLE story!! Finally, I know! Well Please R&R and tell me what you think!
1. Opposites Attract 1

Opposites Attract Part: 1  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa! Pay attention!" My head shot up at the mention of my name. My history teacher, Mrs. Jones, finally caught me sleeping in her class. I nodded with my eyelids still half-closed as she shook her head, unsatisfied. With another glare, the fifty-year-old, snotty, stuck-up teacher turned back to the blackboard of notes on the Revolutionary War. Can anyone say BORING? I slowly began to erase the scribble marks I made with my pencil subconsciously. It's a little trick a picked up from my years of slacking off during class. If I just sit there, then they'll catch me for sure. But if I just move my hand across the paper while I'm half asleep, she'd think that I'm just being an angel and doing my work.   
  
I almost moaned outloud as I stared at the board full of little, white scribble marks my teacher called notes I had to catch up with. Thank God I wasn't in a rush or my hand would've fallen off. I still had fifteen minutes of class and I write pretty fast. And plus, I have nothing to worry about. If I don't finish, I can just copy it off my best friend Sora, who was also in my class. I really wonder how she stays awake. It's just probably one of the many mysteries of life.   
  
I yawned silently as I covered my mouth with one hand and continued writing on the other. My vision blurred as moisture flooded my eyes, ready to overflow any second. Before that could happen, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I worked hard to get out of the name "crybaby" and straight to the tough girl, one that you wouldn't want to mess with.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora, who sat diagonally in front of a few seats from me, shaking her head and sighing as a gentle smile curved onto her lips. I could tell that she was biting her bottom lip to prevent from bursting into laughter. I followed her eyes and saw what was making her so anxious to laugh out loud. As always, it's Tai the messed up clown. Well, a sorry excuse for one anyway. His hair's big enough.  
  
He rested his head on the palm of his hand as his other hand scribbled lines onto his notebook involuntarily. Hey, what can I say? He learned from the best. His head was beginning to slide down his hand slowly. His mob of hair was practically all over the place. When his hand could no longer support his head, it fell back to place on his desk. Without any support, his head fell on the victim next to him, Matt. I covered my mouth to prevent myself from cracking up, but it was so hard. Watching poor Matt trying to get Tai's head off his shoulder.  
  
We all stiffened though, when Mrs. Jones began walking towards them. Matt didn't notice a thing since he's so occupied. Sora and I made hissing noises about ten milliion times to get his attention, but it's like he's suddenly turn deaf. We were all dead silent when she approached their desk and neither of them noticed a thing.  
  
Miraculously, and right on cue, Tai's sleepy eyelids opened up and his rich chocolate brown eyes showed. I saw Matt mouth finally as he sat back straight in his chair. He was pretty stiff when he realized that Ms. Jones was just standing right there. "Mr. Ishida, Mr. Kamiya, we'll be spending some time together after school today."  
  
Tai yawned and opened his mouth wide. "That's okay, Ms. Jones, we're spending enough time together right now. We don't need any more time."  
  
Ms. Jones, as usual, got furious. "I meant detention! Both of you, here, this afternoon!" Sora and I couldn't help but giggle a little when we saw the expressino on their faces. Then, Mrs. Jones turned around sharply and glared at us and we quickly looked down and bit our lip from smiling. "As for you two, Ms. Tachikawa and Takenouchi. For trying to help those two, you have detention with them today. Since all of you are such good friends, you may as well suffer together!" Mrs. Jones exclaimed before she turned her head. Right after she turned her back, we all rolled our eyes.  
  
Having detention together in her class isn't such a big shot anymore. For one, she never liked us. And secondly, we always seem to get in trouble with her, one way or another. For some reason, if one of us gets detention, then we all end up getting it too. Coincidence? As Matt would say, Whatever! It really doesn't matter anymore though. Our parents all know that Mrs. Jones have issues and it's not really our fault that she belongs in a mental institute instead of affecting young, healthy minds like us. And plus, depending on what we do, detention can actually be fun.  
  
While Mrs. Jones kept babbling about the Revolutionary War, I felt a piece of paper drop onto my lap. I held the folded paper in my hand until I found the perfect timing and the perfect way of unfolding it without making too much noise. I looked down at the crumpled sheet of notebook paper and occasionally looked up to make sure that the wicked witch of the West wasn't looking. The note reads:  
  
'Hey Mimi, Sora. This is Tai and Matt. Do you guys want to come with us to the tennis court for a game or two after detention with the teacher from hell? Circle yes or no!'  
  
I smiled a little and thought about it. It's not like I have anything better to do after school. My parents are out of town for a few days so it doesn't matter. And plus, I get to see the twisted expression on Matt and Tai's face after their painful defeat. In simpler terms, we're going to beat them so bad.   
  
I ripped out the corner to a notebook page from the back of my notebook. Mrs. Jones stopped writing on the board for one second and I panicked that she might have heard me. But I sighed in relief when she resumed writing. I wrote the question down and folded the paper carefully, but neatly, unlike Tai. Then, waiting for the right moment, I threw it right onto Sora's desk. I've always had perfect aim. T.K. always said that I should join the basketball team instead of cheerleading- I don't think so. And plus, there's only a guy's team. I know that the stupid coach won't let me make the team even if I wanted to.  
  
Sora read the note slowly and looked back at me and nodded. So, I circled yes on the paper. Right before I fold it back, I crossed out the word guys and put in girls. It's one of Tai's annoying writing and speaking habits. When is he going to get it through his thick skull, or hair (sorry, Tai fans! I couldn't resist!) that we're not guys?! Then, quickly and swiftly, I tossed the note back across the entire room back to them. The whole class eyed the paper as it soared near the ceiling. Tai immediately shot up to catch it. He caught it all right, but he was a little too loud trying to get out of his seat.  
  
Mrs. Jones sharply turned her head at the loud clash of Tai's chair and desk. I bit my lower lip and felt guilty for getting him in trouble. I could feel Tai panic as Mrs. Jones' glare burnt into him. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Taichi Kamiya!" she demanded loudly. I winced at the thought of what she'd do to him. She's already given him detention, what next? But I shouldn't jinx it. After all, she IS the wicked witch and is capable of a lot of unspeakable punishments.  
  
"I w-" Tai stuttered, rolling his eyes around the room looking for an excuse, "My leg fell asleep! Yea, that's it, my leg fell asleep." I covered my mouth to stifle my giggle and he shot a quick glare at me. I turned back around to the front to avoid further laughter.   
  
"Well, you don't have to share that with everyone next time, understand?" Mrs. Jones turned back to the board as I stared at her, wondering how she could've bought that sorry excuse. Then everything turned quiet, too quiet. I could practically feel her glare burning through my skin. The feeling made my spine chill. She probably caught me staring. "Miss Tachikawa, what-", saved by the bell. All of us got out of our seats and gathered our books. I practically ran out the door trying to avoid having to answer that question. Great, my next period, phys. ed. I get to smell like sweat and run around like crazy. Lucky me.  
  
Before I went to class though, I went to my locker and shoved everything inside. M perspective is, it's going to get messed up anyway, so why bother? I walked across the hall where Sora was and stood there waiting. She was putting all her papers and books in place. "Are you ready, Ms. Neat Freak? You better hurry or Ms. Currie is going to throw another fit." I hurried her as I remembered the last time the four of us were late... it was not a pretty picture. Finally, my patience (if I had any) reached an end. I took her books, shoved it in her locker (you can actually hear the crunching sound of crumpled up paper. Sora just stood with her mouth hung open.). I slammed the locker shut as the final noise. "Now how easy was that?" Right before she was going to blow up on me, I was saved.  
  
"No loitering in the halls, young ladies." I looked at the end of the hallway and found that the principal was staring at us with his hands on his waist. Just then, we felt two hands pull us in with the rest of the crowd. I turned and found myself staring face to face with Matt. The hallway was as crowded as a train on Sunday and we were shoved and jostled all over the place. Matt grabbed my hand and Tai grabbed Sora's. Together, we managed to get to the gym hallway where we could have some privacy. The last gym class didn't even get out yet. This HAS to be some record for us.  
  
Suddenly, I began cracking up. All three of them stared at me like I was crazy and I finally settling down, getting the point. "Is this my lucky day or what? first, I get saved by the bell from the witch. Then I get saved by the principal from Sora. Then I get saved by you guys from the principal. Hectic!" I said loudly.   
  
"Saved from Sora?" Tai questioned with a puzzled look as he stared at Sora.  
  
"Don't even start, Tai." She just said and she shot me a quick, playful glare.  
  
"I won't. Hey Ishida, you hear that? We're heroes! Why don't you give our damsel in distress a little kiss?" Tai said as he elbowed Matt a little. He turned bright red. He always looked so cute when he's embarrassed! I mean, I'm not trying to be mean or anything. Actually, it's a compliment. I think he's cu-. Wait! Was I just about to say that he's cute? Woah, slow down, Mimi. You are NOT falling for Matt Ishida. You're just... good friends, that's all. Okay, breath.  
  
"W-Why don't you, Kamiya?" he stuttered out. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he likes me a bit too. That was a wrong move though, Matt. We all know that Tai would do anything if another guy tells him to. That's his worst enemy, his own pride.  
  
"That would be my pleasure," he said with a little bow. Then he bent over a little and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I couldn't help but giggle a little. I mean, not in the flirtatious way. But seriously, it was pretty funny. Then unexpectedly, I thought I saw a flash somewhere. But I just shrugged off the feeling. I'm REALLY paranoid today. First the Matt thing now this. It's not like I'm a star or anything.   
  
I leaned towards Tai and exclaimed dramatically, "My hero!" Then, out of nowhere, he scooped me up in his arms and began spinning around like some old, corny movie. I still couldn't help but laugh though. Sometimes Tai can be a big sweetie. Finally, he threw off his balance and we both fell to the ground.  
  
"Smile!" We heard someone say from behind us. Without standing up, we turned our heads around. The next thing I saw was a flash, which practically blinded me. After we recovered from the sudden reaction to light, we saw Kari standing there at the corner with instant photos in her hands. It doesn't exactly take a genius to know what it is. "Hmmm, chemistry between soccer team captain and head cheerleader. The perfect, juicy snoop for the schoolpaper."  
  
"Watch out, Tai. Your sister's turning into the female version of Dr. Evil." Matt joked.  
  
"Hey, it was only a matter of time. I knew she wasn't that little innocent girl with all that light all along." He said with a little giggle.  
  
"You know, you better humor me, Tai, or I'll print this on the internet with some edited graphics added to it." She replied with a grin.  
  
I hit Tai in the arm semi-hard and hissed, "Humor her!"  
  
Then, without warning, a group of teenagers rushed out of the locker rooms to get to their next classes. Tai and I almost got ran over if we hadn't gotten up. But then, typically (being the two most clumsy people in the whole school), we just had to trip over the people's feet. Thank God that Matt was right there with open arms and he caught me. He shook his head and sighed as he looked down on me. Great, now he thinks that I'm a complete psycho. Wait, since when do I care what other people think? I've gotten over that since I first began being a digidestined, or earlier. Would you chill out around this guy?! After a moment in trance, I finally snapped back to my senses and let go of his arms. I felt myself blush a little as I looked down and tucked some of my hair behind my ear.   
  
To distract myself, I looked over at Tai, who came flying across the hall, tripping over everything he could possibly trip over. Then, he ran towards our wall uncontrollably and crashed right into Sora. But instead of catching him, they both fell to the ground all over each other. The crowd vanished finally and Matt and I just stood there and laughed as we watched Tai and Sora trying desperately to get up. When we've laughed enough, we walked over to help them up. "Come on, we have to get to the locker rooms and change. We'll see you guys in class." I said as I dragged Sora with me to the locker room with one hand and waved with the other.  



	2. Opposites Attract 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, I really need to know, happy ending or sad? I was really thinking of happy since this is the kind of happy go easy fics, but any suggestions are open! Oh yeah, another thing, should I do a Valentine's Day fic? And if so, what couple? Please comment in review! Now onto the fic!  
  
  
Opposites Attract Part:2  
  
When we got into our locker rooms, we changed into our gym t-shirt and shorts, both red with three white stripes down the side. The guys clothes are completely opposite, with the white background and the red stripes. Sora and I changed as quickly as possible so we can meet the guys in the field. It's always fun to hang out with them.  
  
When we got to the gym room, they're already there. Ms. Currie sat with them on the bleachers with her shiny whistle around her neck and the warn out school basketball in her hand. We walked up to them and sat in the seats directly in front of them and turned around to join the conversation.  
  
"How come you four are always the first ones out here?" She asked. I almsot blushed at the question but I managed to keep my cool.  
  
"I don't know about them, but if you smelled the boy's locker room, then you'd want to get out of there as quickly a possible." I giggled lightly when he pinched his nose and waved his hand in the air as if the whole gym room stunk. That is true though, every time I walk by that room, I can smell the disgusting odor of sweat. I have to cover my nose every time.  
  
"Well, our locker room actually smells good. But whenever we're in there, we're always caught in some gossip. Then they'd start asking us questions and treating us like royalties just because they want to please us. Not trying to be mean or anything, it's almost pathetic. How they always dress like us and try to act like us just so that people can like them. Tai, I really wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're probably the reason why the guys' locker room stinks so badly." Everyone other than a very red Tai cracked up. Surprisingly, Tai didn't come up with anything to get me back. "Tai? Speechless? That's a first!"  
  
He glared at me like I've just killed someone or something. But that just made me laugh harder. "Well, you guys and girls stay here and chat for a while, while I go hustle up the rest of your class. If they ran the same speed they change, then we'd have a very sad sports department." Then she got up and left them room. We had the whole gym to ourselves and finally, Tai spoke.  
  
"Thank you for embarrassing me, Mimi. You're such a good friend." he said sarcastically as he stared at me again. I saw that coming sooner or later. I walked up and sat down next to him and pet my hand on his shoulder. I patted his shoulder lightly.  
  
"Anything for a good friend, Tai." I replied sarcastically with a wide smile. I could hear Matt and Sora snickering a little as I held in my own burst of laughter.   
  
"You know if you weren't a girl, I'd give you pain you'd never forget." he said with a sigh. I just returned with a smile.  
  
"So now you're a sexist AND you're threatening people. Aren't you a big sweetheart?" I exclaimed dramatically. He was just about to say something when he was interrupted by a loud, high-pitched whistle. We all covered our ears with our hands and looked up to see Ms. Currie as she lead the rest of the class into the gym. Without her saying anything, we went to where we're supposed to stand for stretches- girls on the right, boys on the left.  
  
I took my place next to Sora and Tai walked by. He stuck his tongue out at me rudely and made a silly face so I just had to do the same thing back to him, I just couldn't resist.  
  
After the stretching exercises, Ms. Currie announced that we're going to play basketball. You could hear everyone moaning and groaning. I flashed a quick smile at Sora and she just rolled her eyes. They all knew that basketball is my favorite and best sport, other than cheerleading that is. Actually, I really don't like sports, but basketball I'm actually good at. I know it's hard to believe. It's one of life's great mysteries.  
  
Everyone was pretty excited at first, but then she announced that it's boys-against-girls. All the girls moaned because none of us are half as strong, tall, quick, or athletic than any of them. But that didn't wear away my excitement. In fact, it's even better this way. It'll be a challenge. Plus, if I win, I can laugh in Tai's face. If I lose, I can also say that the teams weren't fair. It's perfect, either way I win.  
  
After we got into our positions, I volunteered to jump for the ball for my team since most of my teammates weren't that enthusiastic. Most of my teammates meaning everyone other than Sora. She's always up for a good game. I put my hair up with a scrunchy as I waited for the other team.   
  
Just then, Tai volunteered to jump for his team. Everyone cheered as he walked up to the position. That's popularity for ya. Well, except Matt since we both knew that Tai was just jumping to go against me.  
  
Standing across from me, he gave me "the look" and smiled. Silently, I mouthed, "I'm going to beat you so bad". We bent our knees to get ready to jump. Right when we heard the whistle and saw the orange ball in the air, we both jumped at the same time. Even though I'm shorter, cheerleading helped me jump higher. We both hit the ball at the same time with the same strength except in different directions. So instead of hitting it anywhere, it just fell straight down when we let go.   
  
Basketball was extra hard, especially since Tai was guarding only me. we ran up and down the court with the ball the whole time while Sora and Matt were our back-up. Everyone else just seemed to have stood there and flirted. I used to be like that, but soon I decided that I didn't want to be laughed at by Tai anymore. So I got myself together and the brand new Mimi was born. We're like brothers and sisters though, constantly making fun of each other and bickering all the time. But it really would've been cool if he was my brother.  
  
The buzzer rang right when Tai was about to make a basket. "All right, ten minutes in the locker rooms." Sora and I ran towards the locker room with smiles on our faces. We beat them fair and square by three points. I could tell that Tai's glaring at me. Oh well, he'll forget about it soon enough. He needs to learn how to be a good loser, especially when he's competing against me. He should be ready to eat my dust later at tennis.  
  
After last period, Sora reminded me that we had detention. I sighed in frustration when I saw Mrs. Jones sitting there, waiting for us to face our misery. We took our usual detention seats in the front of the room. Sora sat on the very right, I sat right to the left of her and Tai sat next to me. Matt sat on the very left. We sat with our hands folded and back-straight just like she always scold at us to The next thirty minutes is going to seem like eternal hell.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Jones," we said in unison properly. She nodded at us as she stared at us with her piercing blue eyes through her silver rimmed glasses' lenses.   
  
"Grab a dictionary and turn to page 321." We walked up to the side counter for a dictionary and flipped to page 321 after getting back in our seats. I wanted so much to roll my eyes but she always catch me. I stared at the small print of the book and looked over at Sora, who covered her mouth and yawned.  
  
Knowing what we have to do, I took out a notebook and flipped it to a clean page. I took out my pink pen (it annoys her very much!) and began copying the first word and definition from the page. I paused and looked over at Tai, who's practically falling asleep. How much sleep does a kid need anyway?  
  
Then I looked further over at Matt. Him, being the perfect student, began writing quickly, trying to get the work down as fast as humanly possible. Then suddenly, he looked up at me. He smiled gently which practically made me weak at my knees like some love-sick teenage girl (which I'm not, by the way!). It's a weird feeling. Our eyes locked for two quick seconds, but because of those seconds, my heart felt like it was going to melt.  
  
Feeling my face getting hotter and hotter at the gaze of his intense blue eyes, I looked back down on my half filled page. My curvy, pink writing was distinctive, especially against the dictionary's dull, black print. When I looked back up, Matt was concentrating on his paper again. I wish he doesn't care about his work that much and stop to take a look at all the beautiful things around him.   
  
I smiled faintly and began writing again. Every five minutes, I can't help but look up at Matt. And everytime I was about to do/say something, I reluctantly remembered that I was in detention and that Mrs. Jones was watching my every move. Detention was extra hard today. Not only did my heart burn for freedom, it also burnt with passion for Matt. Wait a second! Now I'm sounding like some weird author or poet! Great, when will this day end?!  
  
For the next thirty minutes, I spent half the time just staring at you-know-who. Finally, Mrs. Jones' head appeared from the newspaper and got up to check out work. She walked over to Matt and he confidently handed her his notebook. She smiled as her eyes scanned through the pages of notes. "Nicely done, Mr. Ishida," she complimented as she handed him back his notebook. He nodded and smiled as he packed up and got ready to leave.  
  
I looked over at Tai, who was sleeping soundly like a little boy. I kicked him in the leg a little too hard I guess, and he fell off his chair and laid flat on the floor. I covered my mouth and gasped as I got up and rushed to see if he was all right. Mrs. Jones, Sora, and Matt followed me to his side. I went over and placed his head on my lap as Mrs. Jones questioned me about what happened. I simply stuttered that he fell and lost consciousness. If I said that he fell asleep and I kicked him, we'd both get in trouble.  
  
I began slapping his face lightly and calling his name. Finally, his chocolate brown eyes opened. "Are you all right, Taichi?" Mrs. Jones asked frantically.  
  
"Uh... I think so," he replied softly as he got up. We all got back to our seats as if nothing happened. After all, these things practically happen everyday. Come on, it's Tai, what'd you expect? Especially when you put us together... not a good mix. Nope, not at all. If you do, then we'd be like a bomb, exploding anytime.  
  
Mrs. Jones took Tai's notebook from the desk and took a quick glance at it before giving it back. "Great, Taichi. You wrote one more word than usual, your first name."  
  
She walked over to my desk and I gladly handed her my notebook. She skimmed through the first and second pages and set it back down on my desk as she shook her head with her fingers on her temples. "Stylish as always, Ms. Tachikawa."  
  
"Thank you," I replied as I turned and put everything back in my bag. I smiled at the satisfaction of knowing that I successfully gave her a killer headache with my pen like she does to me everyday with her attitude.  
  
She checked Sora's and hers was fine. We quickly rushed out the room before she makes us do anything else. It was almost like running for my life. I don't know if I'll survive with another minute of being with her.  
  
When we got to the front door, Tai swung his racket in the air. "Tennis?"  
  
"Lets," I said as we began to walk towards the tennis court. "You know, not only did we beat you in basketball, now we have to beat you in tennis too. Beaten by the same girls on the same day, I almost feel sorry for you." I said as Sora and I walked over to our side of the court.  
  
"In your dreams, Tachikawa. I just let you win on purpose because you're a girl," he said as he dug through his bag looking for a tennis ball. Sora sighed and went over to her bag. From one compartment, she pulled out a bright green, fuzzy ball.  
  
"We'll see about that," I muttered under my breathe as I walked up to serve the ball. For the next hour, we just kept hitting the ball fiercely like it was each other's faces. Of course, I got the advantage since I have a professional as a partner. With one movement of her wrist, she could send the ball flying across the court.   
  
Finally, Matt declared defeat for stubborn Tai. We were all beat, probably the best workout I've ever had though. "So, guys are better than girls, huh, Tai?" I just had to rub it in his face. I mean, I know I'm supposed to be some sincere angel. But hey, get real! I'm a normal teenage girl living in a normal world! You shouldn't expect too much.  
  
"Right about now, I'd shut up if I were you," he hinted.  
  
"But you aren't so that too bad isn't it? Thank God I'm not you though."  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You figure it out. Trust me, it doesn't exactly take a rocket scientist. Well, anyway, I have to go home and the first thing I have to do is take a shower," I said as I picked up my bag. They all waved good-bye as I turned, but the thing I remembered the most was the quick, warm smile Matt gave me.  
  



	3. Opposites Attract 3

Author's Note: Okay, I DO take requests, but please don't make it any yaoi cuz i don't know, I just, don't feel the passion between them I guess.  
  
  
Opposites Attract Part: 3  
  
As soon as I got back to my empty house, I went up to my part of the pace. The top floor's all mine. I dropped everything off at my room and decided to clean it up later. I turned on the blasting radio and started tapping my foot to the beat as I rummaged through my closet to find my soft, pink bathrobe.  
  
Subconsciously, I began singing along with the radio.   
  
"See you blowin' me a kiss  
It doesn't take a scientist,  
To understand what's goin' on baby  
If you see something in my eye  
Let's not over analyze  
Don't go too deep with it baby."  
  
I finally found my bathrobe hanging on the back of my bathroom door on the silver hook. I quickly slipped out of my filthy clothes and stepped into the shower. The warm water against my cold skin sent chills up my back.  
  
"So let it be  
What it'll be  
Don't make a fuss and go crazy over  
You and me  
Here's what I'll do, I play it loose  
Not like we have a date with destiny"  
  
I rubbed the rose scented shampoo in my hair as the beat of the song began to sink into my head.  
  
"It's just (a), a little crush (crush)  
Not like I faint, every time we touch  
It's just (a) some little thing (crush)  
Not like every thing I do  
Ooh depends on you ooh"  
  
After washing off the coat of shampoo, I turned off the water and began to apply the same brand conditioner. The steam from the hot water was visible and it lingered in the air and tickled the cool tip of my nose.  
  
"It's raisin' my adrenaline'  
you're banging on a heart of tin  
please don't make too much of it baby  
Say the word "forever" more  
that's not what I'm lookin' for,  
all I can commit to is maybe (maybe)"  
  
The stream of water slipped through my hair as I ran my fingers through it. My hair felt like silk or a part of the running water, so soft and swift.   
  
" Vanilla skies (vanilla skies)  
White picket fences in your eyes  
A vision of you and me (and me)"   
AN: I know you repeat the chorus but I didn't. That part of the song past  
  
I began to dry my hair with a towel after slipping on my bathrobe. I dried my hair with a towel but it was still dripping wet on my shoulders. I sat on the stool in front of my vanity and stared at the mirror. It was fogged up by the steam, but the reflection was still partly visible. I reached out and cleared up the image as I stared at myself, dripping wet.  
  
I plugged in the blowdryer and began drying my hair. The warm breeze that came out of it made my hair fly all over the place. A couple of minutes later, my hair was dry again. I began to think about the son I was listening to. Pretty appropriate occasion, don't you think? Right when I discover m little "crush". But what if it's more than a crush? What if it's more than what the song meant?   
  
I walked over and turned down the radio when the phone rang. I jumped on my bed and it bounced me a little before I could click the button for my speakerphone. "Hello? This is Mimi Tachikawa. If you have anything to say, please make it quick. If you don't, then hang up and find something to do like get a life. Oh yea, please." I said quickly. I hated getting interrupted while I listen to my music.  
  
"Gee, you're real nice, Mimi." Sora's voice said.   
  
"Oh, hey Sora. What's up?" I asked cheerfully when I realized that it's just my friend.  
  
"Total boredom. As you said, I need to get a life."  
  
"Oh that? Don't take it personally or anything. I'm just plain cranky right now." I said in a cheery voice. She does sound exceptionally bored.  
  
"Hey, you think I can sleepover tonight?" She asked with a hint of excitement lingering in her voice.  
  
"Depends on your mom. You know that no one's at my house right now," I replied. She practically dropped the phone and ran over to ask her mom. I heard her say yes and she came back, saying the good news.  
  
"All right, I'll be right there." She said and she hung up the phone. I didn't even get to say good-bye. Oh well, I'll see her in like five minutes anyway. I finished brushing my knotted hair and it shined with my natural highlights. Just then, the doorbell rang and I realized that I was still in my bathrobe. Oh well, I really don't think that Sora would care much and no one would be on the streets at six-thirty at night looking in my door.  
  
"Hey, Sora." I said as I opened the door. "Come on, let's go upstairs. I was just sort of, cleaning up."  
  
When we got up to my room, I just realized how messy it was, clothes scattered all over the floor and books shoved on my nightstand. I always forget to put it back on the shelves after reading them before I sleep. "Cleaning up is a pretty good idea, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh be quiet," I sighed as I rolled my eyes. I went back into my little "beauty parlor" in the bathroom and sat back down on the stool by the vanity. I just realized how big my bathroom is. My room, closet, and bathroom takes up the whole top floor. My closet is a section in my room. But it's about as big as the Kari's bedroom. The floor is practically divided into halves between the room and the bathroom, so it's pretty big.   
  
It has a huge counter with a sink, one place for the shower, a huge tub, a vanity, and a lot of other stuff which I really don't want to go through right now because it'd probably just take up a long time. But I have a lot of my cosmetics in there. Sora sat at the edge of my bathtub and leaned against the wall as I searched through my bureau for a set of casual clothes. Finally, I settled for a light blue tank top which hugged my waist and a pair of hugging bellbottoms. I don't even know why I dressed up, but I'm just bored as hell.  
  
"Okay, let's see, we're both wicked bored and we have nothing better to do," I stated.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I came over here in the first place. So what do you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, but we're NOT touching the silly string!" I exclaimed as I recalled our previous experience with it. We had a silly string fight and it was NOT pretty.  
  
"I remember that. It was fun, but a little messy," she said.   
  
I laughed a little and said, "A little? What planet were you on?"   
  
"Okay, very messy. That blue gunk dried in my hair and it took my hours before I got it out."  
  
"And it took us days just to clean up my room. It was disaster, I couldn't even sleep in there because of all the silly string. It was EVERYWHERE! Hanging from the cabinets, mirrors, bureaus, it's like a spiderweb exploded." I said as I shook with laughter.   
  
"Yeah, if spiderwebs are pink and blue," she said.  
  
"Okay, let's do something less destructive..." I said as I dazed off with thoughts.  
  
"With you, everything's destructive, Mimi," she joked and I playfully glared at her and threw a cushion at her. "It's true, though."  
  
I suddenly gasped when the perfect idea struck me. I quickly turned around and faced her. "Let's play dress up and makeover like we always used to do when we were little kids. It'll be fun!" I know that I sounded like I was nine again, but it's good to bring back happy memories.  
  
"Mimi, in case you haven't noticed, we're 15 now. And plus, I thought you were over that girlie stuff," she said in distaste. I knew that was going to be her answer.  
  
"It is, but is it wrong for a girl to have a little fun and want to look nice?" I questioned as I got up. "Haven't you heard Shania Twain's song? 'The best thing about being a woman. Is the prerogative to have a little fun and...'"  
  
"Yea I've heard of that song! Since when do YOU listen to country music? But..."  
  
"No buts! We're gonna have it my way, now do you wanna go first or do you want me to," I said as I mimicked a little girl's voice. She sighed in defeat as she pointed at me. "You won't regret it, Sora. We're gonna actually have fun." I said as I brought my cosmetic box into my bedroom. Drearily, she followed me.   
  
"Sure, Mimi." She said with a smile. She's always so easy to get along with. I guess that's why we're such good friends, she's the only one who can actually put up with my attitude and go with the flow. "Now, I really think that you should cut off on the pink this time..."   
  
So, our little beauty festival began. After an hour of work, I ended up with a long, black dress with a slit to the side. I had on silver lip gloss and eye shadow. My hair was up in a bun except with two strands of hair hanging on the sides of my face. I smiled at my reflection and took out my bun and washed over the make-up on my face. "There, that's better," I sighed and Sora smiled at me.   
  
Then, I stepped back into the bathroom and changed back to my bathrobe. When I came out, I smiled mischievously at Sora. "Your turn." I said in a sing-song tone. She rolled her eyes and flopped her back onto my bed. I quickly went over and pulled her arm back into a sitting position. "Come on, you promised!" I whined.  
  
"Okay, okay. I give up. Now what?" She sighed in frustration. I just smiled and walked her over to my closet with my arm around her shoulders to choose an outfit. "Okay, let's see. We have our formal wear, skimpy wear, and sportswear. I think I'll go with sportswear," she said as she pointed to that section of the closet.  
  
"No, no, no! If I wanted to see you in sportswear that'll be as easy as seeing Tai sleep in class. Now, as you said, either formal wear, or STYLISH wear," I said as I dragged her away from the sports section.  
  
"Fine, fine," she sighed. "Then you pick"  
  
"Even better," I said as I thought about it. Well, if I invite Sora to a party, then I can see her in a dress, but I can never get her to wear my stylish clothes... "All right, stylish it is!"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes and sighed. She muttered under her breath, "Oh God help me!"   
  
"I heard that!" I said as we both let out a little giggle. After half an hour of trying on and rejecting one outfit after another, she finally settled on one. A red, tube-top that cut off at the belly button and strings of beads hung down, replacing the fabric. The beads cut off a little below the belt area. Then, we chose (actually, more like I chose, but too bad) a pair of black leather pants to match with a silver link belt.   
  
After dressing in her new outfit, Sora was looking great already. I mean, she looked great before too, but she just never showed it off. "All right, now make up." I said. I placed my hands on her shoulder and pushed her to my chair. After about another half an hour, I've finally reached perfection. The main theme? Red. I mean, after all, she DOES have the crest of love.  
  
She quickly ran into the bathroom and changed back into her yellow bathroom that she brought along with her and rubbed off the make-up. Yup, hours of work, gone in a matter of minutes. "So, what now?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I REALLY want to do something with my hair. I'm getting a little bored with it. I mean, I've had the same hairstyle for two years now," I said as I took a strand of my hair and began twirling it around my finger. My straight chestnut hair is beautiful but also very boring. I've tried every hairstyle I can to go school. My bangs are up to my chin and the front slowly becomes longer and finally almost to my elbows.  
  
"Why don't you curl the ends?" Sora suggested. That IS true. I've never done THAT before.   
  
"Okay," I said as I opened a cabinet and revealed a package of curlers. I've thought about it before but just never got around to doing it.   
  
"Here, let me help," she said as I sat down on my stool and she stood behind me with a curler in hand. "Sora's Beauty Parlor at your service." We both laughed, knowing that if that really happened, all of us would seriously freak out. After curling about half of my hair, she spoken up. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did," I said. She seemed a little disappointed. Oh, she's serious. "I'm just kidding, shoot."  
  
"Do you like Tai?" She asked. I cracked up so bad I almost fell of the side of my chair. "Is that a yes or a no?" She asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Of course not!" I exclaimed. Well, I wouldn't blame her for thinking like that since we always hang out and stuff, but no, no way! And plus, right after my realization of my crush towards Matt? Yes, I admit it now. The first way to solving a problem is admitting you have a problem. Well, not like this is a problem, but, well you get my point. In fact, I'm thinking of marching right up to him tomorrow and telling him that.  
  
"It's just that you two are so much alike and you always hang out and do all this stuff together. I... I just got a little confused I guess," she sighed with relief.  
  
"That's the point, Sora. We're both too crazy. If you put me and Tai together, it's like putting fire and explosives together. Bad match! We're like brothers and sisters together. And plus, I'll never steal your guy, Sora. Don't worry about being confused though, love can be blinding," I said as we finished the last curl. Then, I turned around and sat her down on the stool. Standing up, I began to do little random braids in her hair.  
  
"What are you talking about, Mimi? Isn't it nice to have something in common in a relationship?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, it's nice to have something in common, but not complete imitation. You'll get bored. And plus, I need someone who can calm me down in case I get out of hand and be able to tell me what's wrong or right. I'm afraid Tai has trouble taking care of himself. Don't try to hide it Sora. We all know you've got the hots for Tai."  
  
"Hmm, calming you down. I don't know... like Matt by any chance?" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Yes like Matt! Now hold still!" I said as I got aggravated with her questioning and constant squirming around. Then I just realized what she's done. She's tricked me into confessing. "Okay, you win!"   
  
"Yes! I knew it!" She said as she turned around. "Look at it this way, Meems. Now I know who you like and you know who I like. We're even."  
  
"You're turning evil, Sora. Evil like me..." Then, I jerked her hair one last time and she squealed. "Revenge is sweet," I sighed. Then, she turned around and glared at me. "Hey, everything has it's price, right?"  
  
"Oh yea," she said as she got up. I started backing up as she began to walk slowly towards me. When we're by the bed, she grabbed MY pillow and started hitting me with it. The first time, I squeaked a little, but then I took my other pillow and began slapping her.   
  
After about an hour of play-fight, it was nine and we're both tired out. We laid flat on our backs on my huge bed (it's the size of two regular beds!). We completely forgot about dinner.  
  
"So, now that we both know each other's secret, what are you going to do with yours?" I asked.   
  
"I don't know, what about you?" She asked. I thought about it a little before answering.  
  
"I'm gonna tell Matt, what else? I mean, it's just a little crush," I think.  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Opposites Attract 4

AN: I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't gotten new work! It's just that I've been so tied up in a lot of stuff! But please read this!  
  
  
Opposites Attract Part: 4  
  
As we walk to school, Sora keep bugging me about Tai. It gets so boring talking about him all the time. I mean, what's there to know? He's an odd guy. And plus, I have my own problems you know. I have to confess to Matt today. It's going to be a piece of cake. I mean, how hard can it be? Just saying a few words. It's not like I'm going to stutter like those classic love stories.  
  
Just as we turned the corner, we crashed with two other people and all four of us fell to the ground. Why can't people watch where they're doing these days? I looked up and realized that we crashed into Tai and Matt. Gee, what a coincidence. But then again, I'm not exactly surprised.  
  
"Hey," they said in unison. I just held up my hand as a wave and Sora just said hi.  
  
"You know, you guys should really watch where you're going," I said as I got up.   
  
"What about you? You're the ones who crashed into us," Tai muttered under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" I said loudly. Gently, I hit his head with one of my textbook. I mean, I'm sure it couldn't have hurt that bad, except he held his head and screamed in agony. I'm sure he's just exaggerating and being stupid.   
  
"That hurt, crazed lady," he muttered. Sora just stared at me for hitting her loverboy, but I have a reputation to live up to, give me a break.  
  
"Well, crazed ladies just love hitting people in the head with books, want another demonstration?" I asked as I raised my book in a position to hit him again.  
  
Then, Matt grabbed my wrist and Sora stood over by Tai (traitor!). Matt gently put my wrist back down and started dragging me behind him. "Come on, you guys. We're going to be late."   
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You girls and guy, happy?" Matt said with a sigh.  
  
"Satisfied anyway," I shrugged off. Matt rolled his eyes and grinned. For an instant there, that grin made me weak at my knees. Woah, I REALLY need to pull myself together. Either that or I'm going to become so love-sick little girl. Ew...  
  
"Hey, Mimi. What happened to your hair?" Tai asked as he pointed at my curls. I've made sure everything was perfect today. Afterall, it is the big night. I mean, I don't want the person I like to judge me by my looks or anything, but sometimes that can add a bonus point or something.  
  
"They're called curls, Tai. Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't learn that vocabulary word yet." I said, glaring at him.  
  
"Don't mind him, Mimi. I think it looks nice." Matt said softly. I could barely keep my eyes off of him. I saw Sora trying to hold a snicker and I just glared at him. We began walking slowly to school, Matt and I in the front and Tai and Sora in the front.  
  
I peered back at Sora and Tai and saw Sora wink at me. "Uh, Tai, can I... talk to you for a quick second?" she asked him looking at the floor.   
  
"Hey guys..." But before Matt could interrupt more, I wrapped my arm around his and turned the corner. "Hey, what was that for?"  
  
"Take a hint, Matt. They want to talk ALONE." I thought about it for a second and hesitantly, I told him "the secret". I mean, it won't be a secret for very long. "Sora is confessing to Tai."  
  
"About what?" he asked cluelessly. I'm afraid he might be spending a little too much time with Tai.   
  
"What do you think, silly? Of course about the touchy subject, you know, crush?" I said as I slowed down our pace to stare at him mindlessly. When I realized what I was doing, I quickly shook myself. I REALLY need to get a hold on myself. I'm going crazy! Well, I have to wait for the perfect moment to confess or I'm just going to stutter out words.   
  
"Well, we better get to class or we're going to get another touchy subject, you know, detention?" He said.  
  
"G-Good idea." This is going to be MUCH harder than I thought...  
Hallway...  
  
I walked over to Sora's locker and leaned my back against the one next to it as she neatly organized everything. I hugged my books close to my chest since they won't fit in my schoolbag. Oh well, that's the price I have to pay for using a one-strap backpack. What can I say? The two straps doesn't match with our uniforms. And plus, it makes me look much more sophisticated. I knew I always looked good in dark blue.  
  
"So what happened? I need ALL the details! I'm dying here, Sora!" I've been trying to dig some dirt out of her the whole day! But I didn't even get to see her. I hate Wednesday schedules.  
  
"I'm not saying a word," she said as she slammed her locker and walked towards the exit. We pushed through the crowd of people headed towards that way and I followed close behind her. She can't escape, I walk home with her anyway.  
  
When we got to the street, I practically begged her to tell me, but she kept her mouth shut the whole time. "Come on, Sora! You HAVE to tell me! Why are you mad at me?"  
  
Then, we both stopped at the lonely street. She turned to face me. "I'm not mad at you. But the only reason I told Tai was because I thought that you would tell Matt. But you didn't so, I don't know. I just felt a little weird."  
  
"That's not true, the day's not over yet." I said. But then I realized what a stupid move that was. That means that I HAVE to tell him now. Why do I always say the wrong things? This is just great.  
  
"So you'll tell him later?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe..." I said softly. I don't know why, but now I'm totally scared whenever I think about telling him and how he'll react to it. I'm just being stupid.  
  
"No way!" She said loudly. "You are not getting out of this that easily, missy.   
Now you're going to tell him TODAY and I'll make sure of that."  
  
Uh-oh... "What do you mean, make sure of that?" I asked. Hopefully, she hasn't thought of anything crazy.   
  
"I'm going to sleepover your house tonight. That way, I can be sure that you'll ask him. There's no way out of this, Mimi. As you always say, you've got to face your fears. Now I'm going to go home and pack while you can go home and gather up all your courage. See you in a while, scaredy-cat." She said as she walked down her street. This is going to get messy...  



	5. Opposites Attract 5

Opposites Attract 5  
  
I laid on my bed in my school uniform and sighed. How am I EVER pull this off? I mean, I have to push myself just to say a complete sentence in front of him. Now I have to tell how I feel? This is crazy. Maybe when Sora comes over I can just not open the door and pretend I'm not home. Actually, that wouldn't work. I tried it in fourth grade when I had a crush on Bobby, she just picked the lock. What am I going to do?! Maybe I can actually leave before she comes. I'll go to Tai's house and play some b-ball or something. Yea, that's what I'll do. Of course, Tai's place is probably the first place she'd look. She knows I turn to him about everything.  
  
Hm, let's see. People always say that the safest place is the most dangerous place. So where should I go? Hm... I got it! I'm a genius!  
  
Five minutes later...  
  
How stupid can I be?! I can't believe how I talked myself into this! I mean, here I am, trying to avoid telling Matt how I feel and I'm going to hide out at his place?! I can't believe... UGH!! Oh my God!! I'm going crazy!   
  
I looked up and realized I'm at his building already. All right, Mimi. breath. You can do this, girl. You've faced other stuff more difficult than this. I stepped into the elevator and I thought I felt myself begin to tremble. Maybe I should just turn back now. I'm sure Sora's left my house already.   
  
My chain of thoughts snapped when a guy tapped on my shoulder and told me to move so he could get out. I looked up and realized that this is Matt's floor also. Taking a deep breathe, I took a step out and stood there for a second, trying to gather up all my courage.   
  
"Excuse me, can you please move? I really have to get out," the guy said again, except this time less patient.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I said as I stood aside a little. Then, without warning, a whole bunch of people just walked out and I was practically shoved against the wall. I heard a crack and decided to ignore it. I felt pain on my left shoulder. Why does everyone like trampling all over me all of a sudden? Is this a bad day or something? Maybe I should just turn back. Yea, that's what I should do.  
  
I turned around and crashed right into someone else. A tall, broad figure. I fell on the ground on my bad arm. Just my luck, huh? "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The person said. The voice seems so familiar. "Oh my God, Mimi! What happened to you?"  
  
I looked up to see who was talking to me and I can faint. It's Matt!!! "Matt! What are you doing out here? I was just coming to see you." I stuttered out. Okay, I MUST have sounded geeky.  
  
"I was going to get some groceries. We ran out of food. What did you want to see me for? Come into my house. I have to see if anything's broken!" He said urgently as he put the ring of the grocery bag around his wrists so he could put his arms around me as if I need supported. Was he flirting or something? I mean, not that I mind...   
  
"What's broken? Is something in your grocery bags broken or something?" I asked aloud, still a little confused. I felt a little wet on my arm, but I ignored it.   
  
"Oh my God, Mimi. Are you like, hallucinating or something?" He asked urgently as he quickened our step into his apartment. Okay, now he's REALLY freaking me out. I mean, it's just groceries. Does he HAVE to make such a big deal out of it? He sat me down on a couch and told me to watch out and holler if anything hurts. He's acting weirder and weirder.  
  
He ran into the bathroom and came out with emergency box. "Matt, what are you-" He cut me off before I could say anything else.  
  
"Try not to talk. Are you sure it's not that bad?" Okay, now I'm sure he's crazy.  
  
"Wait, Matt. What are you talking about?" I practically shouted. I hate being stuck in confusion.   
  
He just stared at me in misbelief for a second. Then, he slowly pointed to my arm and said, "That's what I'm talking about..." I slowly looked over to see what he was talking about and I was so shocked I could barely scream...  
  
"Uh... uh... AH!!!!!!" I screamed when I saw that big cut up my arm. Feeling dizzy...  
  
About 30 minutes later...  
  
I groaned as I opened my eyes. I looked around as I tried to figure out where I am. I mean, I'm on a bed in a boy-like room. Then, I turned on my side and a shot of pain ran through my arm and I practically cried out. I felt for my arm and realized that there's a huge bandage on it. Then, I remembered what happened.  
  
"Oh, you're awake. I was getting a little worried," Matt said as he walked into the room with a tray that had a glass of water and a couple cookies on a plate. He gave me the same warm smile and I was glad that I was lying down because I would've probably fallen head over heels.  
  
"Yea," I said weakly as he handed me the tray. If it were Tai, I would've said something like "what does it look like?" or "no, I'm dying." But when Matt smiles it's just... Matt! And that's good enough for me. "Thanks, these are great." I said after taking a small bite of the cookie. It was really sweet.  
  
"Glad you like them. So what was so important that it couldn't wait?" He said as he looked at me, prepared for something serious. I can't tell him now! I mean, I can't just go up to him and say that I'm in love with him! Okay! I admit it! I am in love, head over heels, lost it, whatever!   
  
"I-I just wanted to say that... I-I wanted to ask about Sora and Tai!" I said. Okay, so maybe Sora and Tai might not have wanted anyone to know, but I HAD to think of something to say. I'm not just going to sit there and be a baffled idiot!  
  
"Oh, that. I know. I've always known they looked great together. But who would've guessed that Sora would be the one to ask Tai? I always thought that he was going to just crack one day and tell her but I guess she got there first. Wow, you must be a great friend to get hurt just because you're concerned. Of course you did get the Crest of Sincerity..."   
  
"Uh, yea. Thanks. I really have to leave now. I think Sora's angry at me. I'm kind of a little bit late. She's supposed to meet me at my house." I said as I made an attempt to get up. He held my tray and I practically fumbled onto the floor. I think I was so embarrassed that I was brighter red then... a very bright red. He quickly put the tray down and rushed to my side to help me up. "Thanks," I said softly as I avoided his soft gaze.  
  
"Why don't I walk you home? It's getting dark anyway," he said softly as he helped me off the floor. Isn't he so sweet?  
  
"S-sure. I'd love that." I said, mesmerized, as I looked into his deep eyes. I seriously think that I'm going to melt.   
  
We walked together to my house as the sun began to set behind us. The sky turned a rose color and the setting was incredibly romantic. But everytime I tried to tell him how I felt, no words came out of my mouth. This has become an obsession and I've got to stop it or it's going to haunt me for the rest of my life! No, I'm not being paranoid!  
  
We got to my doorstep and found Sora sitting there with a bag. She drew in the pile of the sand with her index finger. She looked up when she saw our shadow and looked concerned when she saw my arm. She just kept asking me all these questions and I barely had time to answer them all. In face, I barely could answer them all. All this time, Matt had not told me much about my "condition", as Sora puts it. But he assured both of us that I'll be fine and that he had to rush home. So we said bye and he practically ran towards the horizon just like those endings to those old romance movies. Yea, the too sugary sweet ones. But, for one odd reason or another, I was like the main character, gazing until all of him was gone...  
  
  



	6. Opposites Attract 6

Opposites Attract: Part 6  
  
"So what happened?" Sora asked me as she stared at me with wide, bright eyes.   
  
"What?" I stared at her. "Nothing happened! I was unconscious half the time!"  
  
"Yea, right. I'm sure something must have happened. I mean, it's a classic! A hero rescuing a damsel in distress! It's so romantic!" she sighed as she fell backwards onto my neatly made bed.   
  
"You're making something out of nothing, Sora. Nothing happened. I hurt my arm, he helped me bandage it, that's it! Now be quiet for a second, I want to listen to the radio!" I said as I turned the radio up.  
  
"Next up, we have Martina McBride!" the radio announcer said in his usual, overdramatic voice. It gets so irritating!  
  
The sun is shinin' everyday  
Clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breathe  
  
And I'm in so totally   
Wrapped up emotionally   
Attracted so physically   
Actin' so recklessly   
I need you so desperately   
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you, I love you  
  
I never knew that I could feel like this   
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
Cause baby I can't get enough   
Of what you do  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
Charged up kinetically   
Actin' erratically   
Need you fanatically   
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue   
Baby, I love you  
  
I can't believe that this is real,   
the way I feel   
Baby I'm gone head over heals  
  
And I'm in so totally   
Wrapped up emotionally   
Attracted so physically   
Actin' so recklessly   
I need you so desperately   
Sure as the sky is blue  
(Yeah)  
  
And I'm in so electrically   
Charged up kinetically   
Actin' eratically   
Need you fanatically   
You get to me magically   
Sure as the sky is blue   
  
Baby, I love you  
Baby, I love you   
Do you love me too  
Baby, I love you  
  
Would this station make up their mind?! First they play Crush, and now this? What, are they psychic or something? Can they read my emotions?   
  
"Head over heels... nice way of describing you, Mimi," Sora teased me. All I could do was stick my tongue out at her and she smiled and shook her head. "Can I call someone?"  
  
"Sure, help yourself to the phone," I said as she jumped across the bed and remained laying on my bed while she pressed the button for the speaker phone. "Lazy" I muttered under my breath. She dialed a number and it began to ring.  
  
"Hello, Ishida residence," a familiar voice came through the other side of the phone line. I turned around and stared wide-eyed at Sora with my mouth hung open. How could she?   
  
"Hi, Matt. Hold on, Mimi has something to say," she said. I narrowed my gaze at her and I swore there were flames in my eyes.   
  
"Hi, Mimi. So what's up?" he asked. What am I supposed to say now? I can't just leave him hanging. I'll have to tell him sometime but... Oh well!!!  
  
"Um, hi, Matt. I just wanted to say that I'm actually secretly in love with you and that's about it, bye," I hung up before he could say anything. I was afraid to get a brutal rejection. Wow, me, afraid of rejection. Usually, I'm the rejecter, not the rejectee.   
  
"That was smooth," Sora said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, be quiet and help me pick out an outfit! Pink? Or blue?" I said as I held the two outfits up to my neckline to see which one matches my skin color more.  
  
*half and hour later *  
  
The doorbell rang and I assumed that it was just my mom or my dad. So I went downstairs and told Sora to wait there while I went downstairs with my pink robe and slippers while my hair is clipped up except for a few pieces that fell out. When I opened the door, my mouth almost fell open. "Matt... what a pleasant surprise! Would you like to come in?" My hands gripped onto the door so hard that my knuckles turned white.   
  
"Um, sure. Mimi. I just wanted to clarify our relationship. What is actually going on here? You just sort of left me hanging back there..." he said softly. I just stared at the ground.  
  
"Well... um..." How was I supposed to say this in front of his face? Losing all self control, I reached for his face and held it closer to mine as our lips gently touched. Both of us quickly backed away when we felt that bolt of electricity running up and down our spine. "I was always better in show than tell..." I said softly. "So I accept that as a yes?"   
  
"Does this answer your question?" He asked as his lips softly touched mine again. Except, this time neither of us backed away and let the natural feeling flow between us. We were like magnets, the North and South poles, inseparable. So you see, opposites DO attract!  
  
  



End file.
